swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Classification System
The following is a listing of the class system used to rank ghosts and other spectral beings. This system does not rate a ghost's power level, only what type they are. *Note: Some ghosts have the ability to change their classification either by the use of Psychomagnotheric Slime or by various rituals and sacrifices by cultists. Classes Class 1 A Class 1 Entity is the lowest class of spirit. These are undeveloped forms, insubstantial and difficult to see. Interaction with environment is limited and enigmatic (e.g., spectral lights, voices and sounds, ectoplasmic vapors, etc.). Simple application of a proton pack beam is normally effective. Class 2 Class II: Manifestations focused in this time and space, Class II ghosts and up can physically manipulate things in this world. These forms are vague, inconsistent, or incomplete (e.g., floating sheets, ghostly hands, animated lips, etc.) Although a proton pack beam is normally effective, some Class II ghosts have the capacity to return attacks. Class 3 Anonymous Hauntings. Distinct human form and personality is evident, but former identity (i.e., as a living being) is not established. If established, ghost is reassigned as Class IV. Often difficult to deal with, Class III ghosts generally possess sophisticated means of defense. Class 4 Identity established. Distinct human form and personality with known identity, such as General Custer or Cleopatra. Economic disposal methods include research into the background of said entity, as well as possible communication with it. Other Class 4 examples are known as 'golems' and are made from surrounding environments, unstable due to their construction and are anchored in the construct. break down the construct and the spirit will disperse. Class 5 A Class 5 Entity is a mid-level specter that takes on a non-humanoid form. The most well-known of which is Slimer, the full-roaming vapor who haunted the 12th floor of the Sedgewick Hotel in New York, New York. These are ectoplasmic manifestations of definite but non-human form. Speculation includes the theory that Class V's are formed from emotionally-charged events or as side effects from ritual summonings. (The spud Peter Venkman talks about so much was a by-product of the rituals that a cult held in the Sedgewick basement.) These typically require extensive proton pack implementation to eradicate. Class 6 A Class 6 Entity are animal like ghosts and act mostly like living animals. Ghosts from lower life forms. A giant penguin was once seen attacking a mugger in Central Park. Later it was discovered the penguin was a ghost. Unique solutions are often required to handle these entities, including research into habitats, allergies, natural enemies, etc. Class 7 A Class 7 Entity are gods and demons, and are very powerful. Metaspectres. Obsessively malevolent, exceptionally powerful, and exhibiting control over subordinate forms, such entities are potentially very dangerous. These are often identified by primitive cultures as "Demons". Entities which fit this classification include Gozer and Zuul. Neutralizing them is usually a problematic undertaking at best. Most standard procedures are futile. The most realistic plan is to take measures to prevent these things from entering this sphere of influence in the first place. Traits These are terms applied to a ghost that helps to explain their behavior or other notable traits they may possess. Free-Floating The ghost moves about at will, with no regards to buildings, people, or time and space as we know it. Sometimes just called "Free". Focused The ghost is tied to the specific locale in which it first appeared and cannot stray from it. Full Torso Some ghosts have full torsos, some have arms and legs, some have no head and the like. Full torso apparitions are relatively rare - many hauntings are indistinct below the chest. Repeater May refer to self regenerating PKE force (common with ritually summoned spooks) or to a spook with obsessive repetitious behavior patterns (i.e., always manifesting at a certain time and place). Even when the ghost can be captured or eliminated, some agency continues to produce successive hauntings. Such ghosts can reappearing periodically until the source can be eliminated. Vapor or Mist A common but imprecise term, it may refer to a Class I or II entity, or to any insubstantial haunting. Category:Ghostbusters